Coming Home
by CallenHotchMcGarrettFan
Summary: When Kono left with Adam, something inside Steve changed. When something happens, Kono calls and Steve finds himself heading to China. Will he be able to save her and figure out what's going on in his head?
1. Chapter 1

When Kono left with Adam, something inside Steve changed. When something happens, Kono calls and Steve finds himself heading to China. Will he be able to save her and figure out what's going on in his head?

**Author's note: This is my first H50 story and I hope you like it. I'm a big fan of Mckono and I wish the writers would give them a chance or at least some more screen time. This takes place after the season 3 finale and round about the beginning of season 4. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0 or anything associated with the show. It all belongs to CBS and the creators.**

Prologue:

Watching her get on that boat with Adam, having to say goodbye to her, had changed something inside of him. He hated the idea of not getting to see her face or hear her voice everyday. But most of all he hated the fact that he didn't know where she was or if she was okay. That night when he had said goodbye to her and his mother, he couldn't sleep, he just kept pacing. Even Catherine, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't convince him to come to bed.

Everyone could see that something was eating away at the former Navy Seal, but they all assumed it had to do with the events involving Wo Fat and his mom. But he knew the truth. He knew that it was Kono who occupied his mind. And for the life of him, Steve couldn't understand why. Yes, she was ohana and he was protective of her, but what he was feeling now, felt strangely different. He had worked side by side with her for 4 years, he had dealt with things when she had been taken hostage and even when she had been shot. Never had feelings like this stirred inside him before, he only wished he could understand what these feelings were. Were they just his usual overprotective feelings, only amped up more because of everything that was going on with his mom? Or were they something else entirely?

It was another day in Hawaii and as usual crime didn't stop because the surf was great. Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams was dropping his little monkey Grace home after a fun filled weekend with her dad when his phone rang. He looked at his screen and shook his head as he saw Steve's face looking back at him. "Can't a guy get 5 minutes to say goodbye to his daughter?" he groaned as he answered.

"Sorry Danno, not all criminal understand the concept of family time," his partner Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett answered.

Danny took the phone away from his ear and knelt down in front of Grace. He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. "Love you monkey."

"Love you too Danno," the little girl replied before giving her father a kiss on his cheek.

"What is it this time?" Danny asked as he waved goodbye.

"Bank robbery, two dead and six others injured. Can you pick me up on the way?"

"Where's Catherine?" Danny asked as he pulled away.

Steve sighed, "We had a fight last night and she left. Said she needed some space. And before you say anything, don't."

"What? I wasn't going to say anything."

"I'll be waiting," Steve replied before ending the call.

Danny put away his phone, feeling concerned for his friend. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Bank manager says five armed man wearing masks and body armour stormed in around 9am." Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly briefed them as they arrived. "They demanded all the money in the tills, once they had the money though they turned around and started shooting. Shelly Jones, one of the tellers was killed as well as one of the security guards, a Nick D'Angelo."

"Did we get any footage?" Steve asked.

Chin shook his head, "Camera's were disabled before the robbery."

"Someone must have hacked into their system. Have Fong take a look and see what he can find."

"Don't know if he'll find anything but its worth a try," Chin replied before heading off.

Steve and Danny looked around the crime scene, "This looks professional, five men armed with body armour? They get the money and still shot people, why?"

"Targeting someone?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, the question is...who?"

**China:**

She shivered as she hid in the alley, hoping they would pass it without searching. She listened for any noises as she crouched behind the bin. Kono mentally cursed herself again for having trusted Adam Noshimuri. Chin had been right; Adam was just as cut throat as his father Hiro had been. He had been playing her this whole time and she had fallen for it. It had all started out fine, hiding out in China together always being one step ahead of the Yakuza. But she had noticed how secretive he had become over the days, late night phone calls, cryptic answers to her questions. Then just a few hours ago their hiding place had been raided and someone had tried to kill her. Adam had not seemed at all surprised and when she spotted Michael, Adam's brother she put two and two together. Adam had teamed up with his brother to fake Michael's death, had been in on it when Michael had framed Kono for murder so she could help them get out of the country. Adam had known that as long as Five 0 was around there was no way he could build up the Yakuza to what it had once been under his father. All his promises of trying to turn the family business legit had been a lie and now in China he could continue his illegal activities with his brother by his side. Michael had been ready to kill her but because of a moment's hesitation from Adam, Kono had managed to escape and now found herself alone and unarmed in a foreign country running for her life. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Kono risked a look and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw she was alone. Standing up she slowly headed to the alley way and made sure she wasn't been watched. Seeing the coast was clear she walked quickly down the street and entered a small restaurant. She spotted someone who looked like they were in charge and made her way over. "Please, can you help me?"

The man looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry but I do not understand," he replied in Chinese.

"Do you speak English?" Kono begged looking around her surroundings fearfully.

He shook his head, "No English."

She sighed heavily; "Phone?" she asked putting her hand by her ear imitating a phone hoping he'd understand.

"Phone?" he repeated. She nodded. He indicated for her to follow him. He led her through to the back where she spotted a pay phone.

She smiled, "Thank you," she said in Chinese. She watched as he walked away before picking up the phone and dialling the familiar number. "Steve, they're trying to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Steve was sitting in his office going through some paper work while his two partners were out following up on a lead. He had declined to go stating he needed to take care of something. He heard a knock at his door and looking up he saw Catherine standing there. "Hey," he smiled getting up and making his way to her, kissing her softly as he reached her.

"Hey there sailor, can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside allowing her to come inside. She made her way to the couch and sat down. "Listen about last night, I'm sorry." He sat down beside her.

She shook her head and took his hand in hers, "You know I can't even remember why we were fighting."

"Me neither." He replied before looking at her, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" he asked.

"Ever since your mom left, you've been acting different. You're on edge, you're not sleeping. Steve, I'm scared that you might do something you'll end up regretting."

"Cat," he started getting up, "I'm fine." She gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe I am on edge, but wouldn't you be if it was your family?"

"I suppose I would, but Steve you need to relax a bit and try to calm down. If there is anyone out there that can handle herself out there, it's your mom."

"It's not my mom I worried about," he thought to himself. "I know but all I can promise is that I will try."

She got up and reached for him pulling him towards her and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her on the head and pulled her tightly towards him. But something did feel right; he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to how it would feel to have Kono this close to him. He mentally shook his head trying to clear his head from those thoughts. Kono was his friend and he was just worried about her. As Steve and Catherine embraced his phone began to ring. He let go of his girlfriend and picked up his cell from the desk. "Mcgarrett."

"Steve, they're trying to kill me!"

He recognised her voice instantly and felt his blood run cold. If she had called him, it meant that she was in some serious trouble. He looked at Catherine and mouthed, "I need to take this." She nodded and smiled before heading out and leaving him to his call. Once she had left he found his voice, "Kono?"

"Boss, I didn't know who else to call."

"You did the right thing Kono. Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

"No, just a couple cuts and things but I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Chin was right, Adam was just using me. Michael Noshimuri is still alive and he's here, they're trying to kill me."

"Son of a..." he growled. He knew that if he got his hands on Adam and Michael Noshimuri, he was going to kill them. "Where are you Kono?" he asked already trying to come up with a plan to get to her no matter where she was.

"In some little restaurant in Shanghai. " He could hear the fear in her voice and his heart broke. His Kono was strong and fearless, to hear her so scared tore him up in side and made his hatred for the Noshimuri's that much more intense.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm coming, I don't know how yet but I am."

Danny and Chin entered headquarters just as Steve was rushing out. "Everything okay babe?" Danny asked noticing Steve's aneurysm face.

"Something's come up, I've gotta go?" Steve replied barely giving his two colleagues a second.

"Going where?" Chin asked. But Steve didn't even look back as he headed for the door. "Something I said?"

Danny shook his head, "Don't know, but something is up with him." He headed to his office worried about his friend but Danny knew if Steve didn't want to talk then there was nothing Danny could do.

As he reached his truck his phone began to ring. He quickly picked it up seeing who it was. "Joe, tell me something good."

"I've got a friend who owes me a favour." Joe White, Steve's former commanding officer and friend informed him. "Be at Hardwick Airfield in an hour. The flight leaves for Hangzhou Xiaoshan; you'll be its only human cargo. How you get to Shanghai? You're on your own there."

"Thank you Joe. I'll handle things in China." He got into his truck and started the engine before asking, "I know you're properly busy but..."

"You want me to keep an eye on your friends."

"I'd really appreciate it Joe. Last time I left without so much as a goodbye, Danny nearly had a stroke."

"Want me to tell them where you've gone?"

Steve thought about it, it would be the right thing to do and if Chin found out his cousin was in trouble and that he had known there would be hell to pay. Yet he also knew that both Danny and Chin would want to jump on the next plane to Shanghai and given all that was going on, all of 5-0 leaving would be suspicious and that would definitely attract the Yakuza. No, he couldn't risk anyone getting to Kono before he did. And if the others wanted to be mad at him for keeping this secret then so be it. Kono's life was more important to him then a small secret.

"Steve, you still there/"

He made a decision, "Don't tell them. I need them focused on the armed robbery. I'll take care of things in China. Just tell them I'll be back soon."

With no money or friends to help, all Kono could do was hope and pray that Steve would come soon. She walked the streets of Shanghai, ducking and hiding away at every sound and shadow. She never thought she could feel such hatred and contempt for another human being as she felt for Adam. And it wasn't even because of the fact that he had wanted to kill her or because he had played her. No what she hated most was that she had left her home, her ohana to be with him. She had left everything and everyone she loved all so she could be by his side. And it all had been for nothing! She stopped outside what looked to be an abandoned warehouse and crept inside. She looked around and finding herself alone albeit for a rat or two, she slid down against the wall and let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who has review, followed and favourited my story. I have completed it and its about 9 or 10 chapters long. I promise to try and post a chapter everyday. I apologise if the characters seem ooc but I've tried my best to make things believable. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own this awesome show or any of the characters except the Ming family.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Dawn had risen in Shanghai and Adam Noshimuri stormed into his brother's room and frowned as he noticed Michael's companion. He never could figure out what it was about his brother that drew the ladies. But now was not the time to dwell on such matters. "Michael, get up we need to talk."

"5 minutes, little brother," Michael sleepily replied reaching out to the young raven haired woman to his side.

"No Michael, now!" Adam demanded before walking out the room.

Michael reluctantly got up and threw a smile at the woman in his bed. "I'll call you," he remarked before following his brother out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?" Michael shrugged no chalent. "Kono! Last I checked you tried to kill her and now she is out there somewhere."

"So?"

"So, she could ruin everything we've worked so hard to accomplish."

"Don't be so dramatic little brother," Michael replied grabbing an apple from the table. "My guys are out there looking for her right now. If anyone can find her it's them."

Adam shook his head; he couldn't understand how his brother could be so calm and unaffected by all of this. "How does none of this faze you? we planned all this so that people like Mcgarrett couldn't touch us and now Kono is out there and we have no idea if she has gotten word out to Five 0."

"How Adam? She is all alone out there and she has no phone. Besides she doesn't even speak Chinese and I doubt her concern is on anything other than staying alive." Michael walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, by the end of today Kono will no longer be a problem."

Adam watched his brother walk out the room before turning to leave. As much as he loved Kono, he couldn't just sit around and lose everything. He made a decision and went in search of his girlfriend.

Kono felt a hand touch her shoulder and she quickly jerked up to see a young boy looking at her. "Are you okay Miss?" he asked in broken English.

She shook her head with a small smile, "You scared me. What are you doing down here all by yourself?" she asked him.

"My dad, work by building next door." He placed a hand inside his backpack and pulled out something wrapped in plastic. He held it out to her. "Take it, you hungry." She shook her head, even though he was right and she was hungry, she was not going to take the little boy's lunch. He however was rather adamant and she gratefully accepted the sandwich. She hungrily took a bite and savoured the delicious food.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, "Why you here?"

"I got lost. My...friend and I are here from America and we got separated."

"Oh, maybe dad help you." he held out his small hand waiting for her to take it. She got up and took his hand before he began leading her outside. He quickly led her across the street towards a tall building she hadn't taken note of the night before. She noticed an older looking man standing by the door looking around for something.

"Yu Ming!" he cried seeing the little boy and quickly ran over to them. He grabbed the little boy by the shoulders, "You can not just take off like that!" he replied in Chinese.

"Dad, she needed help," the boy replied to his father in English.

The older man looked up at Kono, "Who are you?" he asked, she noticed in perfect English.

"My name is Kono. I'm an American and I got separated from my friend. Your...son?" He nodded. "Your son was just helping me."

"I am Su Ming and this is my son Yu Ming. You say you're American?"

"Yes."

"I will help you. I can take you to the embassy. They should be able..."

POP!

He never got to finish his sentence as a single shot rang out. All Kono could do was watch as the man fall to the ground, blood pouring from the bullet wound to his chest. She grabbed Yu Ming and dragged him behind her as she ran for cover.

"Dad!" the little boy screamed.

"Yu Ming, I need you to be quiet. Can you do that?" he looked at her tears in his eyes. "I know you're scared, so am I but I need you to trust me and do what I ask. In America I am a police officer, so you can trust me. I promise we'll get some help for your dad okay? But for now just be quiet and stick with me okay?"

He nodded wiping away his tears. She slowly peeked out from their hiding spot behind a truck and saw two men who looked like Michael's friends. They were looking for her she knew it, and she knew if she and Yu Ming were going to survive they had to move. "Do you live close by?" she asked.

"Two blocks from here."

"You have a phone there?" The boy nodded again. "I need you to take me there."

He nodded once more and grabbed her hand before heading to what she hoped was safety.

He was agitated. Lieutenant Mills had been with the Navy for almost 8 years and hah had to fly many sailors across the world for varies missions but he could honestly say he had never seen someone look both as anxious and agitated as Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett. He could tell that something was deeply weighing on his mind. "Everything okay back there sir?" he yelled over the sounds of the engine.

"Just fine. ETA on our landing?"

"I'd say another 20 minutes."

Mcgarrett nodded his head before turning back to stare ahead once more. His mind was a mess. All he could think about was getting to Shanghai as fast as he could, to get to Kono. He just prayed he made it in time. He couldn't...he didn't want to imagine the world without her. He didn't want to picture his life without her. These last few months that she was on the run had been driving him crazy but at least he had known she had promised to come back to him. But if she got hurt or worse? He didn't think he could handle it. "No!" he thought. "Kono is going to be fine. She's coming home with me." He just hoped he could make that happen.

Kono stood by the door and watched as Yu Ming rapidly said something to his mother in Chinese. He must have told her about Su Ming being shot because the older woman suddenly became unsteady on her feet, tears in her eyes. The little boy had to help his mother into a chair. He quickly went to the sink and poured her a glass of water, putting it down in front of her gently whispering something to her. He left her for a moment and headed towards Kono. "Come, you clean up this way."

She smiled softly before following him towards a small bathroom. "I get you clean clothes."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"You have blood," he said softly pointing at her shirt. She looked down and saw that he was right. In all the chaos she hadn't even noticed that she had been hurt in the initial attack by Adam and Michael. Yu Ming had obviously been polite when they had first met as he had never mentioned it before now. He closed the door behind him giving her some privacy.

She lifted her top and noticed a shallow cut on the left side of her body. It had stopped bleeding along time ago but it had bled enough to leave a relatively large stain on her clothes. She looked back up into the mirror to see someone who wasn't Kono Kalakaua. This person was covered in dirt and sweat, dry blood on her face that Yu Ming had gratefully ignored. And she could just make out the start of a bruise on her face. This person staring at her was scared and lost. She wasn't this person; she was someone who held her own among her colleagues. She worked hard to make sure she could read people so she could be able to protect herself from being hurt. But Adam had come along and had completely blindsided her. He had charmed his way into her bed and into her heart and she had fallen hook, line and sinker for it. Everyone had tried to warn her, Chin Ho, Danny even Steve had tried but she had been too stubborn and sucked in by Adam Noshimuri to see any of it. She hadn't realised she was crying till she heard a soft knock on the door and a sweet young girl no older than 14 opened up the door holding on to some clothes.

"Yu Ming say you wear these."

"Thank you."

"You crying. You okay?"

Kono nodded, "Just sorry about Su Ming."

The young girl nodded sadly, "Su Ming save me."

Kono looked at her, "What do you mean he saved you?"

"My family was killed; they want to send me to...uh for, for..."

"Foster home?"

The girl nodded, "Su Ming say no she come live with us. He and father were friends since small."

"Su Ming sounds like a good man."

"He is...was. He help you?"

Kono nodded sadly, "He was going to help me get to the American Embassy."

"Oh, I take you. I know how to get there," she smiled.

Kono shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that. Su Ming got hurt trying to help me; I can't put anyone else in that kind of danger."

"I want to help. Su Ming always, 'if you no help someone in need, than how you expect someone help you.' Su Ming help me, now I help you."

"What is your name?"

"Keiko."

"Keiko, there is some bad people out there who are trying to hurt me. They already killed Su Ming, I won't put you or anyone else in harms way."

Keiko shook her head, "You get dressed, Lu Sing make tea." She left before Kono could answer.

She had quickly begun cleaning her wounds and changed her clothes when both Keiko and Yu Ming rushed in. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed their faces.

"The police here."

Kono smiled, "That' good. They can help."

She made to leave but Yu Ming stepped into her path, "You no understand. They there when father was shot."

"What?" Kono asked feeling the dread and fear begin to rise once more.

"They the men who killed my father."

"Those aren't police. We need to get out of here. Now!"

"But mama?"

"They won't hurt her. She doesn't know anything."

Yu Ming looked around scared, "Okay, come I know how to get out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you all once again for reviewing and adding this story. Wanted to add some of the rest of the team to the story so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to review I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Yu Ming and Keiko.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Steve hit the ground running as soon as they landed. He quickly made his way to a car company and picked up a blue Chevy truck and sped off for Shanghai as fast as he legally could. He couldn't help Kono if he was caught speeding and the fact that he had his gun and had entered the country somewhat illegally would only get him a one way ticket to prison. He had a relatively good idea where she had been when she had called but it had been almost 30 hours since then, but it was a start something he wasn't going to forget.

Back in Hawaii Danny and Chin was busy closing up their case having tracked down the shooters. It had led to a stand off with 5-0, HPD and the Henderson brothers with their 3 buddies. Turns out the bank teller had been their intended target. The thousands of dollars they had stolen was an added bonus. After an intense battle that lasted several hours. Danny and Chin could finally take a minute to breathe and decompress over a beer.

"You know I thought things were hard without Kono, but with Steve MIA it just gets worse."

"Tell me about it," the New Jersey native replied. "Although I can say I don't miss his Neanderthal approach to things. Had he been there today, I can almost guarantee someone would have gotten shot."

Chin smirked, "Any ideas as to where our fearless leader is?"

Danny shook his head, "In fact I haven't heard from him since he rushed out of here like an animal the other day. Joe has been very cryptic about it as well."

"Well I just hope he comes back soon."

"You know, we could ask Catherine. She may have some idea where our insane leader is."

As if by some strange coincidence the subject of their thoughts walked into their offices. The young former Naval Intelligence officer spotted them in Danny's office and walked over with a smile. "Hey guys."

"Hey Catherine," both men replied.

"Have any of you seen Steve?" she asked.

"Actually Danny and I were just about to call and ask you the same thing. We haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning? And you didn't think to, I don't know, look for him?" she asked in annoyance.

"Firstly, Steve is fully capable of getting himself out of trouble seeing as how his usually in it due to his inability to think logically. And secondly Joe informed us that Steve had some personal things to take care of and that he'd be out of range for a few days." Danny replied glaring slightly at the brunette in front of him. If there was one thing he hated more then his partner acting like a barbarian, it was someone questioning his ability to do his job.

Sensing a bit of tension in the air Chin tried to clear the air. "Why don't we just go see Joe? Get him to tell us just what is going on?"He looked between his friend and Catherine pleased when both nodded.

"I'm sorry Danny for..."

Danny put up a hand, "Its fine. Let's just figure out what's going on."

"Hey Joe."

"Steve, I take it you made it to China?" the ex Navy Commander asked his former student.

"Yeah, landed a few hours ago. Almost made it to Kono's last known location. What's happening there?"

"Well, your boys managed to solve the case. Turns out the bank teller had ratted out two of the shooters a few years ago to the FBI. He was the target of revenge. Didn't hurt that they got away with a couple thousand bucks."

"Suppose not."

"You sure you're okay? I mean doing this alone?"

Steve sighed, "I have to do this. She's out here somewhere properly scared and maybe even hurt. I have to find her."

"I understand that Steve, but your team, they would want to help. I'm sure that Chin would want to help his cousin."

"Joe, I already explained this, if the Yakuza saw us all leave..."

"Yeah, yeah, it would cause more trouble. But are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have it from some reliable sources that you have been a bit...difficult the last few months and if I'm correct didn't Kono go on the run around the same time?"

"What's your point Joe?"

"Do you have feelings for her? And I mean more than just friends."

"I love Catherine, Joe."

"I didn't ask if you loved Catherine. I asked if you had feelings for Kono."

Steve once again heaved a sigh, "I don't know how I feel about Kono. I just know that I can't, I don't want to think of my life without her."

Joe smiled lightly as he understood what Steve had just admitted. He might not be able to see it yet because of his feelings for Catherine, but for Joe it was obvious that Steve had some strong feelings for Kono. Hell Joe would bet his little cabin in Montana that Steve was falling in love with the former pro surfer. He heard a soft knock at the door, "Hang on, someone's at the door." Upon opening it he found himself face to face with half of 5-0 and a concerned Catherine. He put the phone back to his ear. "I've gotta go. Take care of yourself. We'll talk soon."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just got some visitors."

"They're there aren't they?" Steve asked picking up the tone of Joe's voice.

"Yep, talk soon Randy."

"Okay, will let you know how it goes."

Joe disconnected the call and turned back to his visitors. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by answering some questions, like where the hell is Steve?" Catherine demanded.

Joe shrugged, "I told you, he had some personal business to deal with and had to take some time. He'll be back in a couple days."

Danny gave him a look, "Do you really expect us to believe that? If Steve was going to tell anyone what's going on, it's you."

"Something is defiantly going on. One minute Steve's taking a call then he's just gone. No note, no nothing." Catherine watched Joe for any signs of what might be going on. But the former naval officer wouldn't bite.

Chin turned to Catherine, "You say Steve got a call? She nodded. "Do you know from who it was?"

"He didn't say. All he said was that it was important and he had to take it."

"You know we should check his call log, see where or who the call came from. We might be able to get an idea of what's going on." Chin replied. "What's on your mind Danny?" Chin asked seeing a look of concentration on the former New Jersey detective's face.

"Just thinking. Joe does this have anything to do with Steve's mother?"

"Doris?"

"No, Mother Teresa! Of course Doris."

Joe shook his head, "As far as I'm aware Steve hasn't spoken to his mother for months, not since she left on that boat with your cousin and her boyfriend." He replied looking at Chin.

"I say we do it, check the logs and do some detective work." Catherine was starting to worry. She had felt certain that Joe would know where her boyfriend was. Part of her still felt that he did but if he wasn't willing to talk they had to find another way.

Kono had to stop. They had been running for what like hours and she could tell the children were tired. But having just managed to get out the back of the house, one of the Yakuza had spotted them and had given chase. Kono followed Yu Ming and found herself surrounded by trees. Somehow Yu Ming had ked them into a forest. She stopped, looked around and seeing that they had lost their tail for the time being, she leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. Yu Ming and Keiko stopped as well. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We in forest," Yu Ming replied with a slight look of confusion on his face. "You have no forest where you live?"

"We have plenty. What I meant is where exactly we are? How far from help?"

"Oh not far, maybe half hour till we see houses."

She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay I need you to listen, both of you. When we get to these houses I want you to call the police and tell them where you are. Then I want you to wait for them."

"What bout you?" Keiko asked.

"I'm not going to stay. I'm not running anymore. I have a friend coming for me, his name is Steve. All I have to do is wait for him."

"No, we come with you!" Keiko stated tears beginning to form.

Kono turned to the teenager,"Keiko you will be safe, I'll make sure of that. But if you go with me I can't protect you. Those men will hurt you and I've already asked too much from both of you."

A tree branch snapped in the distance. Looking behind them Kono noticed one of the men from the house approaching. She turned to Yu Ming and Keiko. She could see fear in their eyes. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to two nearby trees. "Hide, stay quiet," she whispered. She waited till they were ht in the path of the approaching danger. She waited, waited till he was a little bit in front of her before she quietly walked out from her hiding place and grabbed him from behind. She quickly pulled him into a headlock and felt him struggle against her for his gun. She increased the pressure and in mere minutes his struggles subsided. She released her hold and watched him fall to the ground unconscious. She quickly searched him and grabbed his gun and phone. She placed the gun at the small of her back under her shirt. She checked the phone for any reception and silently cursed when she discovered there wasn't any. "Yu Ming, Keiko its okay you can come out."

They both ran out towards her, "Is he...dead?" Yu Ming asked looking at the body on the ground.

Kono shook her head, "Just sleeping but we need to be gone when he wakes up. We need to get to those houses. You okay?" she asked Yu Ming but also looked at Keiko. Both nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Danny and Catherine both stood by the smart table waiting for Chin to pull up Steve's phone logs. They were all hoping that this would shed some light on what was going on.

"Okay here we go." Chin pulled up a list and threw it up on the plasma. "It says the last call Steve got was from...China."

"China?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah, let's see." Chin typed furiously before bring up another page. "Wong Fu's. It seems to be a small family owned restaurant in Shanghai."

"Wait, who does Steve know in China?" Catherine asked evidence of confusion in her voice.

"Hang on; didn't his mother ship off to China with Kono and Adam?" Danny asked.

Chin nodded, "Now that you mention it, they did."

"But Joe said that Steve hasn't heard from Doris in months," Catherine replied.

"And he hasn't." They turned to see Joe White walk into the room. "Look I made Steve a promise but I don't think that any of you are going to stop looking till you have some answers, so Steve's in China. And he's there because..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday but the site wouldn't let me access my stories but anyway I'm back and hereis the new chapter. This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Once again thank you for reviewing and adding.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own anything. Wouldn't mind meeting Alex though :)**

**CHAPTER 4:**

He entered the small restaurant and headed straight for the little old man standing at the counter. "Excuse me?" he said in Chinese. "I'm looking for this woman?" Steve showed him a picture of Kono. "Have you seen her?"

The man looked closely before nodding. "She was here, maybe few days ago. She use the phone, then she leave."

"Did you see where she went?"

"No."

"Thank you." He walked out of the restaurant and headed down the street. After a few blocks he spotted police tape near a construction site. He quickly approached it. "What happened?" he asked a young construction worker standing nearby.

"Guy was shot this morning."

"I'm sorry, did you know him?"

"Yeah, Su Ming was a good man. You wanna hear something?" Steve nodded. The younger man leaned closer. "Police say Su Ming's kid witnessed it and that he ran off with some woman. They think she was the target."

Kono! It had to be her. "Do they know where they are?"

The younger man shrugged, "Who knows."

"Wang!"

The man turned around and cursed. "Gotta go, boss man can be a hardass."

Steve nodded but stopped him before he left, "Do you know if Su Ming is still alive?"

The man smiled, "Lucky son of a bitch he is. They took him to the hospital. Say he'll properly make it."

Steve didn't reply before running off straight to the hospital hoping Su Ming could provide some answers.

"WHAT!?"

Joe had expected Chin to exploded, Kono was his cousin.

"Why the hell did he tell me?"

"Chin, calm down!"

"Don't tell him to calm down Joe. Kono is his family. She's our family! Why didn't Steve just tell us instead of going all Rambo on us?" Danny implored.

"We would of help." Catherine added.

"Exactly. Steve knew that you wouldn't hesitate in getting on that plane and head to China. That's why he didn't tell you. He needed you here."

"What? So we could work on some case while my cousin is out there fighting for her life?"

Joe understood Chin was pissed and he had every right to be, but he was just the messenger." Firstly don't shut at me. It was because of Kono he didn't tell you."

"She made him promise to keep it a secret?" Chin replied sarcastically.

"Chin," Danny put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's just take a breath and hear Joe out okay? You know what Steve's like, especially when someone he cares about is in trouble."

Chin nodded, "Joe I'm sorry. Please continue."

Joe nodded, "From what Steve told me, Adam was never running from the Yakuza or anyone else for that matter. He is still very much in charge and his brother Michael is very much alive. Steve thought that if all of you left the island that it would be Kono in more danger. That Adam would know you were coming and he'd send for all his men. That would mean Kono wouldn't stand a chance."

"And now? What kind of chance does she have right now?" Catherine asked worried about her 'sister'.

"A damn good one. If anyone can get to her it's Steve. This is what he's been trained for. Chin," Joe looked at the local, "Steve didn't want to lie to you. He's just..."

"Trying to protect Kono. I know," he sighed.

"So does this mean you're not going all Mcgarrett on us?" Danny asked looking at Chin.

Chin sighed in defeat, "What help would it do? I wouldn't know where to start. But I sure as hell hope Steve drags Noshimuri's ass back to the island so I can have five minutes alone with him!"

"Right behind you brother!" Danny added.

"I wanna talk to Steve next time he calls," Chin added to Joe who nodded.

"He'll be happy to hear from you.

It was getting dark and cold. Kono wasn't sure how much longer the young ones could last. "Yu Ming, are we almost there?" she asked the boy ahead of her.

He nodded his head, "Not much farther."

Kono watched him silently. He was so young yet seemed so determined to prove that he was strong and brave, that he was capable. But for his sake as well as Keiko, she hoped it would all soon be over. As dark as it was Kono sighed in relief as she spotted the silhouette of a house just ahead of them.

"See, I tell you we make it!" Yu Ming turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Yes we did." Kono returned the smile as they headed for the house.

It had taken some time but finally Steve managed to find Su Ming and had talked his way into the latter's hospital room. Su Ming was covered in tubes and seemed to be in a lot of pain but he was stable and awake. "Excuse me, Su Ming?" he approached the bed. "Do you speak English?" he asked. Su Ming gently nodded. "My name is Steve Mcgarrett. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"You American. You looking for that girl?"

Steve pulled out his phone and quickly located the photo of his partner. "Is this her?" Su Ming nodded again. "Do you know where she is? I need to find her."

"She look scared. She ran after I was shot, she ran with my son, Yu Ming. She protected him."

Steve couldn't help a small smile. That was his girl, even in danger she always protected others, especially children. "Where would your son go?"

Su Ming looked hesitantly at Steve, "How I know you not the one after her?"

"I'm not. I'm a cop back in America, she's my partner."

"She's a cop?"

Steve nodded, "A damn good one at that."

"He'd go home; it's where he feels safest." Su Ming quickly rattled off his address.

After thanking him Steve hurried of that much closer to finding Kono.

The couple that lived in the first house had not been entirely happy at having visitors at that hour but once they realised children were involved, they quickly allowed them in. Yu Ming translated everything for Kono.

"Please, make sure that they are safe." The elderly couple both nodded in understanding. "Thank you," Kono added in Chinese. She turned to the two children who had helped her and smiled softly. "You are both going to be okay now. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. You have both been so brave."

Yu Ming ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. Kono returned the hug. "You promise you be careful?"

"I promise Yu Ming." It was Keiko's turn and Kono could see tears in her eyes. "You take care of Yu Ming okay?"

The young girl nodded and hugged Kono tightly as well. "You come back for us?"

"I'll make sure you are safe," she replied not making a promise she dint know if she could keep.

With a mixture of relief and sadness, Kono walked out of the house determined not to run anymore. She was about to track down Adam when someone grabbed her from behind tightly and placed a hand over her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and I just once again want to say thank you for the support. Writing is something I'm very passionate about and its great to see you all responding to this. I hope you continue to enjoy Coming Home.**

** Trace66 I was thinking of having Steve be the one that grabs her but my mind wanted someone else to add drama to the story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Thanks to TabbyHazelEyes, Aniejj, flootzavut, Kiwikaren, JustinAbel and all those who have reviewed so far. And thanks to all who have followed and favourited.**

**Disclaimer: Once again nothing belongs to me except the Ming family**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easy Kono?" Michael Noshimuri whispered on her ear as his hold tightened, causing pain to shoot through her arms. "I have eyes everywhere Kono. We're not in Hawaii anymore, this is my territory now. No 5-0 to back you up out here."

Kono squirmed trying to break his hold but it only cause him to laugh and increase the pressure. With a sickening crack Kono felt her hand break at the pressure. But she did not give him the satisfaction of screaming out in pain. "Got a strong thresh hold for pain hey? I guess I'll have to just see how much you can handle till you beg me to stop." He roughly dragged her to a car across the street and pushed her in where she came face to face with the man she thought she loved and had loved her. She heard Michael get into the passenger seat before they took off. Adam refused to look at her which infuriated her for some reason.

"Your a son of a bitch, you know that?" she quietly but furiously told him as she nursed her broken hand. "After everything we've been through. This is how you wanna end this? I defended you; I had your back even when everyone told me not to trust you. I was an idiot to believe you. I should have listened to my friends."

He looked at her at that point. "You would love that wouldn't you? To run into Mcgarrett's arms and tell him how he was right."

She looked at him in confusion, "What does Steve have to do with this?"

Adam sneered, "I've seen the way you look at him. You're in love with him but you're too blind to see it and the fact that you know he will never look at you the way he looks at that navy woman. You realised you never stood a chance with him so you decided I would do. At first it pissed me off but then I realised I could play this to my advantage. And here we are."

Kono gulped, she had really though she had gotten a handle on her feelings for her boss especially when Adam had come into the picture. She had never lied, she had been in love with Adam but she never seemed to be able to get Steve out of her head. He was smart and sweet, he was understanding and he truly cared about people. And of course he was hot as hell, what girl in their right mind wouldn't dream of him. But she had worked hard at keeping her feelings for him wrapped up tightly and as her relationship with Adam had progressed, hiding her feelings had become easier. She had thought she had done a good job but evidently Adam had picked up on something.

"See, you can't even deny it," Adam spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You wanna know how I could do this? Because it was easy."

"You let your brother manipulate you!"

"Michael never manipulated me; he helped me see things clearer. He showed me a way forward. I now have no use for you anymore thanks to him."

"So, what? You just gonna sit by and watch him kill me?"

"No. I'm getting out soon. I don't want any part of it, that way my hands are clean and no one will suspect none the wiser. I can just say the Yakuza got you and I couldn't stop them. I'll be telling the truth."

Kono turned away as she felt the tears begin to form. She closed her eyes and prayed Steve was close.

Steve was frustrated, tracking in the dark was not an ideal situation to be in but he pushed himself to keep going. After having been to the Ming house Steve had learned that Kono had escaped out the back. Yu Ming's mother had said he would properly head for the woods behind their house as there had been men with guns out front. He had quickly picked up some tracks, one belonging to an adult (Kono) and two that belonged to children (Yu Ming and Keiko). Yu Ming's mother had also told him that there were several houses on the other side where Yu Ming may have headed to. He quickened his pace as he found a fourth set of prints leading to a nearby group of trees. The dirt and leaves seemed to be disturbed leading Steve to believe a struggle had taken place. He stopped just for a moment before continuing. He had felt like he had walked for ever; realistically knowing it was only a half hour or so, but with the thought of Kono out there it made it feel so much longer; when he broke through the other side. He spotted one house with lights on and headed straight for it. An elderly man opened the door after the first knock.

"Yes?"

"English?" Steve asked.

The man shook his head when a young boy appeared next to the old man. Something about his appearance seemed familiar to him.

"Yu Ming?" Steve asked taking a chance.

"Yes?" the boy hesitantly replied.

"My name is Steve. I'm a friend of Kono's."

"You know Kono?"

Steve nodded, "We work together."

"You cop?"

"I am."

"She say you come for her."

"Is she here?"

Yu Ming shook his head and Steve felt his heart tighten. "She say she not running anymore."

Steve felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew she was going after Adam. "Thank you." He turned to leave when he felt a hand reached for his.

"You help her?"

"I'm gonna do what ever I have to do to save her." As he walked away he pulled out his disposable phone and dialled the familiar number. "Hey Cath, I need a favour."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I wasn't to sure about this chapter but I really hope you guys like it. There will be 3 more chapters after this so I hope you will stick around. Thank you all for your support, it means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the idea and the Ming's.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she had to give in, before she have him what he wanted, the satisfaction of screaming out in pain. Kono watched as Michael circled round the chair she was bound to.

"Still nothing? I have to sat I'm impressed. My brother sure knows how to pick the strong ones. No matter, we'll just have to try something else." He smiled as he walked out of the cold, dark, empty room she was being held captive in. As the steel door closed behind him, she let the tears fall. There was no doubt that he had broken more than just her hand now. It hurt when she breathed so she knew she had at best several bruised ribs from his punches. She could feel the blood trickling down from her bloody lip and she knew she had a black eye because she could barely see through it. But none of it hurt as bad as the wounds Michael had inflicted when he had ran the blade across her skin. The wounds were shallow, he didn't want her to bleed out after all, but there was enough of them that it hurt like crap. She bowed her head in defeat. She was losing hope that anyone would ever help her, that Steve would ever find her. She was slowly beginning to except the fact that she was going to die here. She was never going to get the chance to see her family again, to tell her mother and father that she loved them. She was never going to see Chin again and she had so much she wanted to say to him. She was never going to get to see Danny again or hear him complain about Hawaii or pineapples again. She'd never get to hear another one of his infamous rants the minute his partner did something stupid. Steve, thinking about never getting to see him again hurt the most. She swallowed a deep sob. She remembered how he had looked when she had gotten on that boat with Adam four months ago. She had known it was because of his mother but all she had wanted to do was get off the boat and make him smile again and now she knew she would never get to do that again, not even get to see his smile again. And she knew she'd never be able to tell him how she felt. How he made her feel. She quickly sat up and brushed aside all those thoughts as soon as she heard the steel door open once more. She watched as Michael walked towards her, two men right behind him carrying a heavy box. They placed it down in front of her and she felt her heart sink. He smile at her as he watched what little colour was left in her face drain away.

"You know what this little machine does? How many volts of electricity do you think a human body can sustain before the heart gives out? I wouldn't want you to die before you scream for mercy."

Kono held her head high and refused to answer him. If she was going to die then she was going to die without giving into the son of a bitch. She was going to go out fighting.

"I managed to trace Adam's phone to the hotel he's staying at. Whether he is actually there I'm not sure." Catherine replied giving him the address. "Steve, are you okay? You have everyone on edge here. Chin wants to kill you for not telling him about his cousin." She heard him sigh over the phone. "Talk to me Steve."

"Cath, my concern is finding Kono. I couldn't stop to think about how Chin would react. I had to get here as quick as I could. If Chin wants to kill me, so be it. But he can do it once both Kono and I are home."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Like I said..."

"You didn't have time, yeah I got that. But you had plenty of time to tell Joe."

"I needed his help Catherine!"

"Is there another reason you had to be the one to risk your life to be the hero?" something was plaguing her mind and she wasn't really sure that she wanted the answer.

"What exactly are you asking me Catherine?"

She took a deep breath and closed the door to his office. "Do you have feelings for Kono?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that ever since she went to China you've been acting strangely or how about the fact that the minute she calls you jump on a plane."

"She is my friend Catherine and someone is trying to kill her. Of course I'm gonna jump on a plane, I'd do the same thing for any of you!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Catherine replied guilt evident in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know how I feel about her. I just know that I don't want to lose her. I have to help her. Can we talk about this when I get back?"

"Yeah, of course. Just come home safely, both of you."

"We will, thanks Cath."

She turned off her cell, knowing full well that she had just gotten the answer she had been looking for. Danny and Chin both approached her as she exited Steve's office.

"Has he found her?" they both asked at the same time.

She shook her head, "But he's close."

Chin nodded sadly before heading back to his office and closed the door.

"I hope Steve finds her soon, not just for her sake but his as well," Catherine said looking at her friend.

"He'll be okay. Kono is important to him and it's been tough especially after ever thing that happened with Delano and losing Malia."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her noticing a strange look on her face.

"I'm fine, just worried about Steve and Kono."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If anyone can find her and get back here its Steve. And Kono's not so bad either. She's like the female Mcgarrett." Danny smiled at her. It had obviously been his attempt to make her feel better so she returned the smile, but inside she felt like she had just lost her best friend.

It hadn't taken long for him to locate the hotel and get himself up to the top of the VIP suite were Adam was staying. He checked the door before making quick work of the lock and let himself in as quietly as possible. He stealthily checked the suite for any sign of Adam and was disappointed when he didn't find him. He began searching through draws and bags hoping to find any clues that would lead him to Kono, but he found nothing. He was going to have to find Adam and fast. Luckily he didn't have to go too far or wait too long. He heard the door open and clinched his fist tightly as he heard Adam's voice vibrating through the suite. It was obvious that he was talking to someone on the phone because he asked a question and Steve didn't hear a reply. He quickly moved from the hiding spot looking for a better view. He saw Adam with his back to him and he was alone. He moved up behind Adam and placed a gun against his head. He grabbed the phone from Adam hand and disconnected the call. Adam slowly raised his hands.

"Where is she?" Steve demanded.

"Commander Mcgarrett, I would say it's a pleasure but you may have just cost me a $20million investment. I work hard for a living you know."

Steve scoffed, "Yeah killing people and scheming must be difficult but I'm sure it comes naturally to someone like you. Now," he cocked his gun. "Where is Kono?"

Adam didn't flinch, "I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while. She told me that she couldn't do it anymore, that she wanted to go home."

"So you let her leave even with the Yakuza after her?" Steve asked not believing it for one minute.

"I wasn't going to force her to stay if she didn't want to."

Steve roughly turned Adam till they were face to face. "Don't lie to me Noshimuri, Kono is here and I know you are trying to kill her. Tell me where she is, I'm not gonna ask again."

"I guess you'll just have to make me."

Steve was about to say something when someone approached him from behind and pistol wiped him. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground.

Something was going on. Michael had just been about to shock her come more when his phone had rang. It had been Adam wanting to know if Michael had taken care of her. He had been in high spirits, sharing with Adam about the pain he had been inflicting but something had happened because Michael suddenly began calling his brother's name with no response. He had quickly tried dialling him again but the phone went straight to voicemail, which was when Michael had called someone else and quickly rattled something off in Chinese. Kono could see Michael was stressed. "Something the matter Michael? Adam in trouble?" she smiled slightly.

He walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "Shut up! If anything happens to Adam, I'll make it hurt ten times worse!" his phone rang and he quickly picked it up, "Adam? What happened?" he listened for a minute, the smile on his face growing by the second. "Perfect! Why don't you bring him along? I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss the show." He smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Kono with a look of pure evil on his face. "Looks like we're about to get a visitor. This," he indicated to the wounds he was about to inflict, "can wait till then." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Kono called after him, "Michael! Michael!" she wasn't sure what he had been talking about but she knew in her heart that it was bad. She was sure just how bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Next chapters is up and this is the one I was most worried about. Please let me know what you think. Only two more chapters to go. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :( **

**C****HAPTER 7:**

She jerked awake as she heard the steel door open and watched as Michael and Adam entered the room followed by two men dragging someone with a hood over their head behind them. Michael pulled a chair up to Kono and placed it face to face with hers. He motioned to his goons and they brought their captive and tied them to the chair. Adam came to stand next to his brother. "Kono, how'd you like to meet our guest?" he smiled before pulling off the hood.

"Steve?" In front of her sat her fearless leader, the man she loved. He was unconscious with a nasty looking bruise on the side of his head. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing yet. Once he wakes up he'll get a front row seat to your pain, and then when you've had enough we'll kill him while you watch. Then I'm sure you will be begging to die."

"Two birds, one stone. We get rid of the Navy Seal and you," Adam added.

They both left followed by the two Yakuza, leaving the two partners alone.

"Steve?" she called to him but he didn't respond. She kicked out her leg just barely touching him. "Steve, wake up!" she yelled. He flinched slightly, she saw it. "Come on boss, open your eyes!" she pleaded.

That was when she heard him groan. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was alive at least. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw her and smiled. "Kono, I've been looking for you," he said still slightly woozy and disorientated.

"Yeah, I know. Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he said before taking a closer look at her feeling a surge of anger course through his body. She felt slightly nervous at his intense gaze. "Did he do that?" Kono nodded. "I'm gonna kill them both!"

"If we can get out of here first."

"I'm working on that."

He hadn't told anyone where he was going but he had to make sure that Kono was okay. He had watched the American man leave and had stolen a bike and followed him. He had assumed at the hotel that the man would have to eventually come out but that hadn't stopped him from sneaking up to the top after him. He had just arrived in time to see the two men who had shot Su Ming coming out the suite dragging someone out behind them while a third men followed dressed in a business suit. "Make sure to keep a tight hold on him. Mcgarrett is a sneaky son of a bitch. I don't want him getting away; tonight we put an end to 5-0 starting with him and Kono."

When he heard Kono's name he knew he had to follow. He watched as the men dragged; who he believed to be Steve; the other man down towards the elevator and ran down the stairs. He just made it to the lobby before them and watched as they dragged him out to a waiting car. The man in the business suit had handed some money to the man at the desk who completely ignoring the fact that they were dragging an unconscious man with them. He never let the black sedan out of his sight. It was hard working keeping up with the car but he managed it and found himself outside a boat yard full of cargo containers. He dropped off the bike and watched as the other men were joined by another. The new man had a scar on his face. He saw two of them hug. "Brother, you alright?" the one with the scar asked the business suit.

"I'm fine Michael. I just want this over. Bring him inside."

He watched as the four men entered the steel container. He quickly raced up and hid behind the door and waited.

It had only been a few minutes before he heard the steel door opening and he watched as the four men came out with smiles on their faces. He waited for them to get far enough away before he took the risk and opened the door. As he stepped inside he saw Mcgarrett look in his direction causing Kono to turn.

"Yu Ming?" she gasped.

The little boy felt the air seep out of him as he rushed towards her. "You okay?" he asked looking at her closely.

"Me? What? How did you...?"

"I follow him," the boy pointed at Steve. "I see him come out with those men."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? They could have seen you!"

Yu Ming shrugged, "Had to see you okay."

Steve shook his head, "Yu Ming, Kono is right. This wasn't a good idea."

"I here now. I come help." He walked over to Steve and untied the ropes before going over and doing the same for Kono. Steve got up and gently pulled Kono close to his chest.

She quickly returned the embrace, "I'm glad you came."

He kissed her head, "We need to get out of here. Yu Ming did you see which way those men went?"

The boy nodded happily, "I show you. Come!" He quickly led the way as Steve held tightly to Kono, helping her along.

"I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to you," Steve promised.

"Not without me!" Kono replied. He stopped and looked over at her with a smile. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just you're amazing." She blushed.

"You two make kissy face later. We leave now!" Yu Ming said.

Kono wasn't sure she had heard right but she was sure she had heard Steve mutter something like, "I waited this long, what's a few more minutes?"

He turned to find her looking at him with a look of shock on her face; he smirked and gave her a wink; that set off butterflies in her stomach; before tightening his hold on her waist. "Let's move."

"How much longer are you going to torture her?" Adam asked his brother before taking a sip of his whiskey in their make shift office.

Michael cocked his head to the side and looked at him with a small smile, "Now Adam, you're not having second thoughts are you? Not still holding a torch for the girl?"

Adam slammed his glass on the table. "I don't want Mcgarrett's scraps. I just want this done with. The longer this goes on the more chance there is of people like Chin Ho Kelly connecting me to this."

"Little brother I told before none of this will come back to us. We made sure of that when I 'died'. The only two people who know the truth are about to die. Why not have a little fun in the process?"

Adam shook his head, "The longer this goes on, something will come along and screw it up." All he wanted right now was Kono and Steve dead but a small part of him hated seeing her suffer. He had been in love with her at one point, and even though that part of him had long been forgotten he couldn't help feel a slight twinge of guilt at her pain. He brushed aside the feeling after seeing a look on his brother's face. As much as he loved Michael, there was no way he wanted to appear weak in front of him. Michael was a ruthless son of a bitch and blood or not, if Michael sensed weakness he'd take everything Adam had worked so hard for.

Outside they heard something fall. Michael turned to his Yakuza soldiers, "Check it out!" The two men quickly left. "It's properly just some homeless person looking for a place to sleep." Michael said.

"Right ," Adam replied sceptically.

"What? You think that Mcgarrett managed to get out?"

"Please don't underestimate him Michael."

"I can take him!"

Adam shrugged. Part of him was beginning to think he should leave his brother to it and if somehow Mcgarrett got the jump on Michael, well so be it.

Seconds turned into minutes and neither man returned. Michael pulled out his gun, "Ready?"

Adam reluctantly got up and reached for his own gun. "Let's finish this, now!"

Two men came out of the room and Steve had taken one out and watched in amazement as Kono took out the other, injured and all. "You good?" he asked her as he saw her wince in pain.

"No, but I will be," she replied.

He nodded before crouching down and retrieving the two men's guns. He looked at Yu Ming who had been hiding till then. "Yu Ming, you need to go hide." Steve looked around till he spotted a nearby crane. "I want you to go up that crane and wait there till I come and get you. Understand?" Yu Ming nodded and quickly ran off. Steve turned to Kono, "Ready to finish this?"

"More than you know."

They both headed straight for the Noshimuri brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday. My baby cousin got married and the wedding was a full day affair. This chapter is the shortest of the lot but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading. Also this is the second to last chapter and I promise to post the ending tomorrow, no excuses :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream of it, I still own nothing and never will.**

**CHAPTER 8:**

_Two bodies lay side by side. They had died together. Their two shooters stood side by side as well looking down upon the carnage.  
_

Adam and Michael calmly walked out, guns raised ready to strike. "Drop your weapons!" Steve yelled as he and Kono approached the brothers, their own guns raised.

"It's over Adam," Kono added looking at her ex.

"You're right, it is over but we won't be the ones putting down our guns sweetheart," Michael sneered.

"Michael, the only way this ends is by you dropping your weapons, or YOU dying." Steve stated.

Michael laughed. Adam looked between his brother and one half of 5-0. If he put his gun he knew he'd never see the light of day again. Michael of course had other thoughts. "Come on Mcgarrett, what are you going to do? We're in China, you have no jurisdiction here."

"No one knows any of us are here, remember? I can get you out of here as easily and quietly as I got in," Steve replied. "Put down your guns and we can do this the easy way."

Adam shook his head, "I'm not going to prison." He took a step towards Kono. "Kono just put down your gun and we can talk about this."

"What's there to talk about Adam?"

Adam decided to change tactics. "It was all Michael's idea. I never wanted to hurt you Kono, I love you." he turned pleading eyes towards her.

Kono scoffed in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that after everything you've done?"

"I can explain it."

"ENOUGH! Don't even try it brother. This ends NOW!" Michael raised the gun towards Kono. "It's time this bitch died!"

Kono only felt something slam into her sending her crashing to the ground. She heard two shots fire successively and two more bodies fell to the ground. Kono opened her eyes to find Steve's hazel ones staring back at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, liking the way her body felt with him on top of her, but also feeling her lungs begging for air. "Could you...can't breath."

"Oh," he quickly pushed off of her onto the other side.

"You okay?" she asked him, seeing him wince slightly.

"Yeah, think I may have dislocated my shoulder though."

"Michael and Adam?" she asked.

Steve quickly got up and rush over to the Noshimuri brothers. He quickly raised his gun and pointed it at them. He checked Michael first cause he was closest to him and kicked aside his gun. He knelt down and felt for a pulse but there wasn't one. Michael was died. He turned his attention to Adam only to find a gun in his face. Adam was still alive, badly wounded but alive. He heard a shot and waited to feel the bullet enter his body but he felt nothing. He looked behind him and saw Kono barely standing, gun trembling in her hands. Before he got up he checked Adam for any signs of life and removed his gun.

"Is...Is he dead?" Kono trembled.

Steve got up and walked to her pulling her into his arms after taking the gun from her shaking hands. "It's over Kono, he can't hurt you anymore." He felt her take a deep sigh of relief and relaxed into him. He smiled as he tightened his hold on her.

"Steve? Kono?" They both turned to see Yu Ming running towards them. "I hear guns. I thought you hurt."

Kono smiled and reached out for the boy. "I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you or Keiko." Yu Ming smiled brightly at her. "I'm just sorry about your dad."

The boy lowered his head sadly. Steve remembered something. "Su Ming?" Yu Ming looked up. "Yu Ming, your father , he's alive. He's in the hospital but he's going to be okay."

"Really?" Steve nodded. Yu Ming ran and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Kono couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face even while she was in pain. Steve caught her looking at him and he blushed. Steven J Mcgarrett actually blushed.

Let's go home," he said taking her hand.

**Author's Note 2: Big thanks to everyone who has stuck around and help me believe in my writing by reviewing. Riviews are much appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So this is it. I'm happy and sad that this is the last chapter and I just want to give a huge thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. I hope to write more Mckono stories in the future and I hope you will all read those as well. Thank you so much for the confidence you have given to me to continue writing. I hope this is a fitting end. Please enjoy the conclusion to Coming Home. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but a girl can dream.**

**PROLOGUE:**

The minute the two of them step off the plane Kono was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Chin. "Whoa cuz, watch the ribs."

He reluctantly stepped back and looked her over. She had gone to the hospital but she would have some nasty cuts and bruises for a few weeks. "You okay cuz?" he asked as Danny took his turn to hug her.

She nodded with a smile, "Just glad to be home."

Chin returned her smile before turning his attention to Steve who was at that moment receiving one of Danny's infamous rants. "Are you completely and utterly insane?"

"It's good to see you too Danno," Steve replied hugging his friend with his good arm.

Danny shrugged," Yeah, its good to see you're in one piece."

"Wait, did you just say you're happy to have me back?"

"Shut up!"

Steve just laughed.

"Steve?"

"Chin, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you," Chin interrupted him. "I know you were just trying to protect her and you did. You brought her home safe and sound. Thank you."

Steve hugged his friend and smiled at his ohana. He spotted his old friend Joe and Catherine who had come up to see Kono.

"I'm so glad your home 'sister'."

"Me too Catherine." Kono replied hugging her. "I'm sorry I took Steve away."

"Hey, its okay. What matters is that you are safe."

Joe smiled lightly as Steve approached. "So I see you saved the day and the girl."

"It was hard but I did. Thank you for all your help."

"No need. So have you sorted out your feelings yet?"

Steve turned and looked back to see everyone as they embraced their friend and family. "I have." He said smiling at Kono who was busy swatting away Chin who was trying to access her injuries.

"Know what you are going to do?" Joe asked watching him. Steve nodded. "Okay," Joe placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Go get the girl hero."

Steve walked over to the group and pulled Catherine aside. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do," she replied.

While Danny and Chin took Kono home to rest Steve and Catherine headed somewhere quiet and sat down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

Catherine nodded, "I understand Steve."

Steve wrung his hands together, "There's something else."

"You have feelings for her," Catherine simply stated and watched as Steve nodded in reply.

"Cath, I never meant for it to happen. It just did."

"I know."

"Are you okay with this?"

She shrugged, "Am I sad? Yes, I love you Steve and that won't change but I also know that things between us have been changing long before Kono left for China. I guess we've just been fooling ourselves that this was going to, last forever."

"I really am sorry Cath," he replied pulling her into a hug and gently kissed her head.

"I want you to be happy Steve. You and Kono, so if she's the one you should tell her."

"I'm gonna, once she's settled. I guess I'm just..." he stopped.

She stepped back to look at him, "What?"

"Scared, I think. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?

She smiled at him, "Oh I know she does." He looked at her in confusion. "The way she looks at you and the fact that she called you when she was in trouble. She could have called Chin. And there's the way she looked at you that night she got on the ship, like she wanted you to give her a reason to stay. She loves you."

"You sure?"

Catherine nodded, "Go tell her how you feel before someone else comes along and snatches her up.

He smiled before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Catherine."

She smiled softly as she watched him walk away. It was going to be tough but she came to understand that sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to, she knew though that Steve and Kono were going to be good together. She turned to look back at the water and thought about her own love life and she couldn't help but think about Billy and his offer. She took out her phone and dialled his number, "Hey Billy its Catherine. You free for dinner?"

She sighed with pleasure as she lay down on her couch. It had taken some major persuasion but she had finally managed to convince Chin and Danny that she was okay and that she didn't need any babysitters. All she wanted was to relax and mill over what had taken place just mere hours ago. She had been certain that Steve had been flirting with her, that he may have some feelings for her, but after reuniting Yu Ming and Keiko with their family, they had gotten on a plane and he hadn't said another word. She had caught him looking at her several times and he had held her hand throughout the flight but not a single word came out his mouth. Then the minute they had landed he had let go of her hand and ignored her. She had watched as he had stayed behind to be with Catherine instead of coming with the others to make sure she was okay. "Stop it Kono," she said to herself out loud. Catherine was his girlfriend and despite anything that may have been said that was not going to change and she had to except it. She sank down into her couch and closed her eyes. She had to except things but that didn't mean she couldn't think about him and she slowly began to drift off with a smile on her face when she heard someone knocking at her door. "Go away Chin!" she sighed, assuming it was her cousin. She continued to lay down hoping whoever it was would get the message that she wanted to be alone. Just her luck though whoever it was, was quite insistent and continued to knock forcing her to get up. "Okay, okay I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!" she said loudly as she limped slightly towards the door. When she saw who was at the door she was shocked. "Boss, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Steve asked looking at her feeling slightly nervous.

"Of course," she stepped aside allowing him access to her house. "Can I get you anything, coffee, water, a beer?"

He shook his head, "I wanna try something, if it's okay with you?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together, "O...okay."

He took a step closer to her before stopping to gage her reaction. She still seemed a bit confused but gave no sign that she was scared or uncomfortable with his actions, so he took another step forward bring them face to face. He gently raised his hand and traced her lips and jaw with his thumb before lowering his lips to hers. The minute their lips touched, it was like fireworks were going off in her stomach. If asked neither would be able to tell who had deepened the kiss and caused them to move over to the couch, Steve currently on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck and Kono running a hand through his hair.

"So this is what it feels like," she thought to herself. "Catherine is a lucky woman. Catherine!" she quickly pushed against his chest causing him to look at her closely and nodded his head before getting up.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed...Do you have feelings for me or not?" he come right out and asked.

Kono sat up and adjusted her shirt. She decided to be honest with him. "Yes. I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile but..."

"But what Kono?" he asked sitting next to her reaching for her hand.

"Catherine. I know you love her and I would never want you to mess up what you have for her because of me. Whatever this is that you think you want is only because of what happened to us. I don't want you to throw away your relationship with Catherine."

"Kono," Steve put a hand on her chin and made her look at him. "Catherine and I have been over for a long time. We just had to officially get up the nerve to end it."

"Steve..." Kono began but he stopped her.

"I know what you're thinking, that this is all some sort of reaction from what happened in China, but its not. When you left four months ago something changed. It was like part of me was missing. Everyday I waited for a phone call or something from Chin to tell us you were okay. Then you called me and told me Adam and Michael were trying to kill you. It was like my world stopped making sense. All I knew was that I had to find you because I couldn't face my life without you. Selfish I know."

"No," Kono replied laying a hand on his cheek. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It's the truth Kono. Yes, I've always found you attractive from the first moment we met at the beach but over the years we've worked together I've seen that there is so much more to you and I like it. Being with Catherine, it was easy. She's pretty and smart and she was hardly here which added to the appeal. It work, but you came along and snuck up on me. Then you were with Adam and guess it was a sign."

"I only started dating Adam because I thought you would never feel the same way I do."

He gently kissed her lips before adding, "I'm in love with you Kono Kalakaua and if you're willing, I'd like to spend my life proving it to you."

She looked at him a small smirk on her face, "I'm not...against the idea."

He smiled before gathering her in his arms and racing as fast as he could to her bedroom where he spent the rest of the night and much of the next day proving to her just how much he loved her.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you, Thank you :)**


End file.
